Truth or Dare: The Second Round
by Rosie2009
Summary: The sequel to my BMWW story "Truth or Dare." Diana is participating in the game of Truth or Dare for a second time. Seems like she would've learned her lesson by now. Batman x Wonder Woman or Diana Prince x Bruce Wayne.


"Alrighty, ladies. Who goes first?" Dinah Lance otherwise known as Black Canary asked.

"I will," Supergirl or Kara Zor-El volunteered. Diana watched as she scanned through females in the circle. She settled on Hawkgirl. "Shayera, truth or dare?"

"I'm going dare. Truth seems to get me into way too much trouble," Shayera responded albeit nervously. Everyone chuckled a bit at this, remembering her strange but ridiculous sleeping habit.

"Okay… I dare you to get up and start doing the 'Come and Get It' dance that Selena Gomez does every time she performs the song." Shayera looked at Kara like she had lost her mind.

"Are you crazy? Can I switch to truth now?" Everyone laughed as the red-head looked for a way out of the mess she had gotten herself into. Diana couldn't help but allow a playfully teasing remark to fly out of her mouth.

"I believe the rules are that you cannot change your choice once you have picked," Diana said, grinning widely. Shayera groaned and stood up. She then got into the pose and started dancing.

"Go, Shay! By the way, did I mention I wanted you to sing, too?" Shayera gave Kara a death glare.

"Girlfriend, you are stewing yourself up a really bad dare or a seriously embarrassing truth," Huntress said.

"I know, Helena. But it's totally worth it!" Kara responded.

"When you're ready come and get it, na na na na, na na na na, na na na na. You ain't gotta worry it's an open invitation, I'll be sittin' right here real patient," Shayera sang in monotone.

"Oh, dear. If you keep it up you're going to sound like Raven," Diana said, remembering the unhappy teen that she met thanks to Nightwing and Batman. Ahh, Batman. Oh, how Diana loved him. He was wonderfully sweet and loving, at least once she got him to open up.

"All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby. Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you. Can I be done now?" Shayera asked, growing more irritated with each word. Kara thought for a moment then nodded. Shayera grinned evilly and sat back down.

"Truth or Dare, Kara?" she asked devilishly.

"Truth, Shayera. I know what you were hoping for. You hoped that I'd pick dare. Not today, girlfriend!" Kara exclaimed, doing a goofy dance with her arms pumping out in front of her.

"Touché, good Kara. But I must say, I do believe that the truth that I have picked out for you is not much better than the dare," Shayera responded. Kara's dancing started to slow down.

"Well, hurry up and tell us what you've got planned! We're all hanging on the edge of our seats," Dinah demanded, leaning forward.

"Okay, okay. Kara, is it true that you as well as every other female superhero in this room has a crush on Batman?" Shayera asked, glancing at Diana. Diana's eyes widened in shock and her eyes glanced at every female hero gathered around, watching everyone's reactions to the audacious question.

Shayera grinned widely when she saw Kara's arms completely freeze in front of her.

"Say what?" Kara squeaked with eyes as big as saucers. Diana watched as everyone looked at her nervously.

"You heard me. It's easy. Just tell me what you know," Shayera said smugly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Umm... I, uh, 'plead the fifth' as I've heard Flash say?" Kara said uncertainly with a huge, guilty grin on her face.

"Oh, you aren't getting out of it this easy. Do tell, Kara. Spit it out and make it easier for all of us," Shayera pushed with a sly smile. Kara's eyes darted all around at everyone in the room. Diana stared at her, wide-eyed and eager to hear just what Kara had to say. After a few moments of strenuous silence, Kara finally broke.

"It's true! Every female superhero in this room including myself has a crush on Batman! There, I said it! Please don't kill me, Diana!" Kara exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

Diana gazed around the entire room at all the uncomfortable females in the room around her. Even Shayera looked a bit abashed. Diana supposed that Shayera hadn't really thought that Kara would say that _everyone_ in the room had a crush on Bruce. She couldn't believe that these people that were trusted colleagues and friends would just get a crush on her boyfriend. Before she allowed herself to get angry over it, however, she concluded that she couldn't blame them because he _was_ extremely handsome and alluring.

"Don't worry, Kara. I'm not angry. I can understand everyone's attraction to Batman," Diana said calmly and she could hear the collective breath of relief echoing across the entire room. "However, I don't expect any of you to be acting on these feelings. After all, he is my boyfriend," Diana finished sternly. Kara finally uncovered her face and looked around the circle.

"Anyways…. Truth or dare… Dinah?" Kara asked after a moment of crowd-scanning. Dinah put her hand on her chin and scrunched her eyebrows.

"Hmm… I'm going to say dare. Don't even think about it!" Dinah exclaimed, pointing at Kara who had just gotten an evil grin on her face and had opened her mouth to say something. Diana spotted Helena covering her mouth and attempting but failing miserably at trying not to laugh.

"Okay, I dare you to… lick Zatanna's foot," Kara said, barely keeping the mirth out of her voice. Diana couldn't help but chuckle a bit. As strange and silly as the game of "Truth or Dare" was, the looks on her friends' faces were quite amusing.

"Aw, heck, no! I'm not doing that! Forget it!" Dinah yelled as Zatanna drew back from her in disgust.

"I _really_ don't want her to lick my foot," Zatanna said, looking a little green in the face. Kara rubbed her hands together and laughed.

"Surely they shouldn't have to do something that they both object to despite the fact that it is for fun," Diana said, looking at Kara.

"But Dinah has to! The rules are that you can't back out of a dare," Kara declared. Dinah covered her face with a hand and swiped it down, looking over at Zatanna. Zatanna looked back at her. Diana looked between them. She knew the rules, but she still hated that they had to suffer.

"I'm sorry, Dinah," Zatanna said, taking off her sock.

"I'm sorry, too, Zatanna," Dinah responded, grabbing Zatanna's now-bare foot and bringing it up to her face. She gulped and stuck her tongue out. Diana looked around and saw that everyone seemed excited and eager. Diana simply didn't see the thrill in watching her friends suffer.

Dinah's tongue quickly darted forward and licked it. She then quickly dropped the foot and ran for the bathroom. Everyone gathered, apart from Diana and Zatanna, laughed loudly at Dinah's misfortune.

"HELENA! Do you have some mouthwash and an extra toothbrush I can use?!" Dinah yelled over the sound of water running. Helena cleared her throat and spoke up in response.

"Mouthwash is in the bottom right cabinet under the sink. An extra toothbrush should be next to it," Helena said loudly. Kara suddenly snorted, and everyone was quiet, staring at Kara, for all of two seconds. Then everyone laughed, even Zatanna and Diana.

Soon enough, Dinah returned from the bathroom.

"Girlfriend, I bet that you've got the cleanest mouth on this watchtower," Vixen or Mari said. Dinah smiled and showed off her bright, shiny, white teeth. "With the exception of the Batman, of course. What in the world does he use to keep those teeth so white?!" Dinah and Diana looked at each other, and grinned.

"Lots and lots of money," they responded together. Dinah was the only girl in the room besides Diana that knew who the Batman was and it sometimes came in handy when answering the other girls' questions.

"Alright, Diana, truth or dare?" Dinah asked. Diana ran a hand through her hair and thought.

"I think it wise to choose truth. I do not have much to hide from you all considering how honest and open I am," Diana stated bluntly.

"I think she forgot humble," Wonder Girl or Donna Troy whispered to Miss Martian or M'gann M'orzz, who giggled quietly.

"Ha, ha, sister," Diana responded, lightly pushing her sibling's shoulder. Donna shot back a cheeky grin.

"Okey dokey…. Is it true that you've kissed Batman?" Dinah asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Yes, it is true," Diana responded, grinning back at her. Everyone "awwed" in disappointment.

"Why'd you give her an easy truth?!" Helena demanded.

"Yeah, _everyone_ knows they've kissed!" Kara said, exasperated. Dinah winked at Diana.

"Well, unlike some others that we all know, Diana tried to defend Zatanna and I. By the way, thank you for that. I really appreciate it," Dinah said warmly. Diana nodded.

"Anything for a friend," Diana responded happily.

"Alright, enough of this mushy, gushy bull-crap. Diana, truth or dare somebody," Shayera said, obviously sick of the warm and fuzzies.

"Hmm…." Diana looked all around. "Donna, truth or dare?" Donna smirked.

"Dare."

"Ooh, feeling risky today, hmm? Okay, I dare you to sing the Wonder Woman theme song," Diana said smugly. Donna's eyes widened and she face-palmed.

"Me and my big fat mouth. I should've known it'd be something like this. You guys, my sister might look sweet, but underneath, she's as bad and evil as Hades," Donna said as she stood up in the middle of the circle. Diana grinned and waved at her.

"Love you too," Diana responded.

"Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman! All the world is waiting for you, and the power you possess! In your satin tights, fighting for your rights! And the old red, white, and blue!" Donna stopped for a minute and stared at Diana, who was nearly in tears from laughing so hard.

"What is so funny?" Donna asked. Diana just continued to laugh as she laid down, her back resting on the floor. Donna shook her head and sat back down beside her. After a good five minutes of laughing, Diana finally sat back up with only a few giggles.

"Truth or dare, Helena?" Donna asked finally.

"Dare," Helena responded worriedly. Diana saw everyone staring at her. She nearly started another round of hysteria at that sight.

She couldn't blame them, though, for staring. Her sudden outburst was rather odd. It was just that it was so funny when her sister sang that song because she was reminded of when they were on Themyscira. Donna had started singing and she accidentally choked on an olive. Diana had been practically rolling on the floor laughing back then. Apparently, it was still very funny even to this day.

Diana shook her head and smiled. At this point, her stomach hurt from laughing so much. She allowed herself to get lost in thought.

Naturally, her mind automatically wandered to Bruce.

She wondered what he was doing right now. Researching a case on the Batcomputer, patrolling, fighting some villain like Killer Croc or the Joker? Soon enough, she found a longing see him, which happened nearly every time she thought of him.

Diana got up from the circle and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Di, where are you going?" Dinah asked. Diana looked back at the group. She watched as Helena was doing a ridiculous dance while singing something about "Elmo wants to be a chicken." Diana chuckled quietly.

"I'm going to go see Bruce. If I laugh like that one more time, I'm going to, umm… I think that the Man's World phrase is 'gut a bust?'" Diana said. Dinah covered her mouth, presumably to keep from laughing.

"Diana, it's bust a gut. Anyways, go see that man of yours. Give him a big kiss and say, 'Dinah wanted me to give you this,'" Dinah said, grinning and winking.

"Ha, ha," Diana said sarcastically, and at the same time a bit taken aback. However, she shook it off and walked out the door, rolling her eyes and smiling when she heard Dinah's laugh. Diana knew that Dinah didn't mean any harm by her remark and probably didn't intend for Diana to actually do it. However, Diana decided that she might do it just to mess with Bruce and to get some friendly revenge against Dinah for her audacity.

When she finally arrived, she typed in the coordinates of the Batcave on the computer. Once it was ready to go, she walked in the tube, feeling herself dematerialize from the Watchtower. She closed her eyes, reveling in the strange sensation.

After a few moments, Diana reopened her eyes and observed the surrounding darkness. She looked in front of her and heard the sound of typing originating from the Batcomputer. She saw some slight movement from the chair in front of it. Bingo, there's where her Bat was.

Diana lifted herself of the ground in flight and made her way over to him. She stopped in mid-air when she was right behind his chair.

"Diana," Bruce said. Diana floated closer and draped her arms over his chest while resting her chin on his shoulder from behind.

"Bruce," Diana responded. She absentmindedly ran a hand up his neck and curled it around a bat-ear of his cowl. She tapped on his chest with the fingers on the hand that was still resting there. He nodded slightly and she pulled the cowl off so that it was resting on the back of his neck.

Diana happily ran a hand through the short but thick black hair and buried her nose into the side of his neck, breathing in deeply. She couldn't help the idiotic grin that was plastered on her face.

He then reached up and grabbed the hand that was in his hair. Bruce pulled on it and turned the chair at the same time so that they would be facing each other. He took the other hand and gently tugged on both so that she'd get the idea to come closer.

Diana complied joyfully and she moved so that she straddled his lap, at the same time wrapping her arms around his neck. Bruce bent his head down so that his was touching hers and she felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"Did you finish doing your girl things?" Bruce asked in his deep voice, barely brushing his lips against hers. Diana chuckled lowly, feeling butterflies in her stomach from their shared touch.

"Yeah, and, um, Dinah said for me to give this to you," Diana said, pressing her lips against his in a short but sweet kiss.

"Hmm, why's that?" he asked, pressing his cheek against hers and speaking quietly in her ear.

"Well, it seems to be that every female superhero that you are in contact with likes you in a more-than-friends sort of way," Diana responded. Bruce dipped his head a little lower and touched her neck with his lips. She closed her eyes and suppressed the urge to whimper.

"And how did you take that?" he asked, pressing his lips against a lower spot on her neck. Diana tilted her head a bit to the side, allowing him more access. She ran her hands down the back of his neck and rested them on his chest.

"I, uh, wanted to get a bit angry at first, but then I thought-mmm," she trailed off for a moment, allowing herself to get distracted in his kisses. He continued for a moment then stopped at the area where her shoulder and neck joined together.

"You were saying?" Bruce murmured against her skin.

"But then I thought who could blame them? After all, I do have the most handsome, alluring significant other in the entirety of the Justice League as well as universe," Diana said, forcing the words out as Bruce began to trail kisses all the way back up her neck once again. She felt a bit of a blush on her cheeks at her confessions, but she tried to push the self-consciousness away.

"You flatter me, Princess," Bruce mumbled behind her ear. He moved down a bit and nuzzled her neck, all the while her stomach doing flips.

"Don't let it go to your head, now," Diana teased lightly but without any of the usual fond sternness that she would normally use with that statement. She felt the smirk against her throat.

"I'll think about that," Bruce said, gently raking his teeth against the side of her neck. She couldn't help the short gasp. She ran her hands up his chest, around the back of his neck, and pulled his head towards her.

Much to Diana's despair, however, Bruce moved his head out of her grip and kissed her forehead. She nearly whined. Such a platonic area to kiss her at. Her mother kissed her on the forehead.

Diana growled lowly and crashed her lips into his. She felt his hands rest on her legs, supporting her. Bruce shoved his tongue into her mouth, intensifying the kiss. She fought his for dominance as she grabbed the sides of his face, trying to pull him closer.

Diana finally pulled away with an audible smack and gave him a huge grin. He smiled back at her contentedly and stroked her cheek.

Suddenly, an idea came to Diana as she looked at Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce?" she asked, her grin growing bigger and bigger.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Can we play our own game of 'Truth or Dare?'"

"It depends. What exactly are you planning on daring me to do? Or better yet, what embarrassing truths are you going to force out of me?" Bruce asked, pulling her closer and brushing his lips against hers.

"It depends. What are willing to do or say?" Diana teased.

"Hmm… I'd probably say or do anything if the most beautiful woman in the world asked me to," Bruce said, his voice sending shivers up her spine.

"You flatter me, Mr. Wayne," she murmured. He chuckled.

"Don't let it go to your head, now," Bruce said, repeating her words back to her.

"Very funny. I love you, Bruce," Diana spoke quietly.

"I love you, too, Diana," Bruce responded and she grinned, bringing him back into another kiss.

 **Hey, there, everybody! It has been forever since I've written some BMWW! I've missed it.** **I do believe this is the longest oneshot I've ever written. However, be sure to correct me if I'm wrong. XD I hope you've all been good and enjoyed this story. Read, review, and have a Batiful day!**


End file.
